


Баланс

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки познакомился с Капитаном Америкой в пятнадцать, со Стивом Роджерсом – около двадцати, и это были два самых величайших в его жизни знакомства, по сравнению с которыми все остальные – просто меркли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баланс

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** комиксверс, возможно с несколькими отклонениями от канона; постГВ; мёртвый капитан за кадром; очень много тлена; написано под впечатлением от [этого манипа](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3738a4ca05cee8953c5c61229899032d/tumblr_nf7eamRaVA1tayr8lo1_500.jpg), гореть в аду его автору.

На Баки его костюм – кевлар благородного глубокого синего цвета и белая звезда напротив сердца. Костюм, разумеется, не тот же самый: Баки чуть ниже Стива и уже него в плечах, но выглядит точно так же. Баки смотрит в зеркало, и ему хочется разбить свое отражение. У сержанта Барнса – торжественный день, он получает капитанские нашивки; у Баки же – это день траура. Сегодня он впервые за две недели до конца осознает – Стив больше не вернется.  
Когда заканчиваются войны, кто-нибудь обязательно плачет. Сколько бы ни было улыбок и счастливых лиц, всегда найдутся те, кто заплатил за победу слишком высокую цену. В прошлый раз Баки не дожил до конца войны, не чувствовал себя так, будто его вывернули наизнанку; он спал в криокамере и не видел снов, не имея ни малейшего понятия о своей потере. На этот раз он гораздо живее, и его мучает бессонница, потому что за мирное небо над головой Стив снова не пожалел своей жизни, а Баки собственными глазами видел его тело.  
С тех самых пор, как Стив вытащил его из плена в сорок третьем, для Баки всегда была одна лишь константа – Капитана Америку не так-то просто убить. Его можно попытаться обезвредить, можно похоронить во льдах, можно даже арестовать и судить, но убить – нет. Привычная картина мира Баки рассыпается прахом, когда он видит бледного измученного Стива, лежащего на ступенях здания суда со сквозной раной в груди. Заострившиеся разом черты лица, будто сыворотка Эрскина прекратила свое действие, как только из сильного тела по капле стала вытекать жизнь, и скорбная вертикальная складка меж бровей – Баки верит и не верит, что это действительно происходит, а потом, стараясь не завыть раненым зверем, стремительно уходит на ближайшую к зданию федерального суда крышу. Он настолько потерян, что преследует снайпера почти в бессознательном состоянии, точным, выверенным движением закрывает лицо маской и требует у Сокола подбросить его до вертолета, будто выполняет очередную рутинную миссию. Баки опустошен, ему кажется, что у него и самого зияющая дыра в груди.  
Когда Фьюри сообщает, что Капитан скончался от полученных ранений в больнице, Баки не разрешает себе верить. Он не верит ровно до тех пор, пока не узнает, что Старк назначен директором Щ.И.Т.а, а на него самого у организации большие планы. Вот тогда накатывает смутное предчувствие, что жизнь уже никогда не вернется в прежнее русло.  
Церемония скромная, хоронят не национального героя, а пристреленного взбесившегося пса, напавшего на хозяев. Сколько бы Старк ни называл Стива своим другом, он всегда относился к нему как к собственности «Старк Индастрис», ценному ископаемому, найденному в ледниках Арктики. Полезному и до поры – безобидному, пока все не обернулось открытым противостоянием.  
Церемония скромная, но Стиву бы такая пришлась по душе: он никогда не любил излишнего пафоса, пускай из него и состояла вся жизнь Капитана Америки с самого дня эксперимента. Баки наблюдает издали, и ему хочется вырвать Старку сердце за то, что тот невзначай вырвал из груди его собственное. Это скорбное торжественное лицо хочется разбить железным своим кулаком, стереть с него выражение крайней опечаленности трагической смертью друга. Тони Старк никогда не был другом ни Стиву Роджерсу, ни Капитану Америке, потому что друзья не оказываются по разные стороны баррикад. Они никогда не заставят друг друга перешагнуть через принципы и понятия чести. Друзья всегда будут на одной стороне, прикрывая один другому спину от шальной и безжалостной смерти. Тони Старк не захотел закрыть спину Стиву, а Баки – не сумел, поэтому теперь ему остается лишь издали наблюдать, как темный лакированный гроб укутывают – какая ирония – звездно-полосатым флагом, и сдерживать себя, чтобы не закричать.  
Баки знает, что эти скромные офицерские похороны – лишь фарс, Фьюри уже рассказал ему, что гроб с телом Стива никто не собирается опускать в по-осеннему стылый твердый грунт. Даже после собственной смерти Капитан Америка не может рассчитывать на вечный покой и уютный клочок земли под скромным гранитным надгробием: его тело, изувеченное и разом утратившее мощь с последним вздохом, обречено покоиться в ледниках, потому что так, по мнению нового директора Щ.И.Т.а, будет куда меньше хлопот. У Баки сжимается горло – почему опять льды, неужели за семьдесят лет в Арктике Стив недостаточно мерз в этом вечном холоде? – но он не может ничего сделать, его просто-напросто никто не спрашивает.  
Оставив правительственное кладбище за спиной, Баки безобразно напивается. Он понимает, что со смертью Стива у него не остается ничего: сбиты все ориентиры и маяки, только беспросветная темнота в сердце. Мелькает мысль, что они ведь даже не попрощались: Стив был слишком занят войной за свои идеалы – свободу и независимость, а Баки просто старался прийти в себя и не рассыпаться на части. Они жили в одном городе, работали с одними людьми, но виделись так редко, что это даже встречами назвать нельзя было. Они почти не пересекались с тех пор, как Баки вспомнил себя, а затем изо всех сил пытался искупить грехи Солдата. Мимолетное касание к плечу в подпольном штабе; благодарный взгляд Стива в пустоту, откуда прилетела снайперская пуля Баки; усталая улыбка в его адрес ровно за мгновение до того, как Баки снова растворяется в бесконечности городских крыш – это все, что у него осталось от Стива Роджерса. Стива, который всю жизнь был рядом – сначала символом, затем другом и наконец самым близким человеком на земле, голос которого сумел вернуть Зимнему Солдату утраченные, казалось бы, навсегда воспоминания. Баки познакомился с Капитаном Америкой в пятнадцать, со Стивом Роджерсом – около двадцати, и это были два самых величайших в его жизни знакомства, по сравнению с которыми все остальные люди – просто меркли.  
Баки решает мстить, потому что месть – это все, что ему остается, чтобы не спятить окончательно. Он отчаянно и безрассудно бросается на поиски щита Капитана Америки, зная, что щит не должен оказаться в нечистых руках. И лишь когда грубые кожаные ремни ложатся в ладонь, а Наташа Романова, которую он считал давно погибшей, бросает на него полные неверия и ненависти взгляды, Баки понимает, что месть – не то, чего Стив от него ждал. На внутренней стороне теплого шершавого ремня Баки обнаруживает послание от Стива. Каллиграфически выцарапанные буквы и рельефный рисунок маски заставляют задохнуться на мгновение. Стив мог бы написать что угодно, мог бы предостеречь от необдуманных действий или посоветовать, чтобы Баки себя берег, но Баки вдруг очень явно осознает: Стив верил, что это – само собой разумеется. Что по-другому и быть не может – Баки будет поступать разумно и правильно. Стив даже с того света заставляет его улыбнуться и завыть от боли в груди одновременно: на внутренней стороне ремня он пишет «Надеюсь, тебе понравится его баланс, Бак».  
Спустя одну неделю, убийство Рамлоу, пленение у Красного Черепа и разговора с Тони Старком в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, Баки получает вещи Стива. Старку просто больше некому их отдать, ведь не Шэрон же Картер, в самом деле. У Стива никого не было ближе Баки, и если даже Старк это признает, приходится признать и Баки, хоть у него и были некоторые сомнения. Несмотря на то, что они со Стивом последний раз нормально разговаривали лет семьдесят назад, Баки оказывается единственным, кто трясущимися пальцами поворачивает ключ в двери опустевшей квартиры Стива Роджерса. Никто больше не рвется в этот навсегда покинутый жизнью склеп.  
Все вещи в квартире хранят тепло рук Стива, до сих пор хранят, пусть даже он и не появлялся здесь с самого начала войны за Акт о регистрации супергероев. Баки с горечью останавливается взглядом на забытой в кухне чашке, кофе в которой уже давно засох на дне уродливой бурой коркой, а потом раскрывает лежащий рядом с нею блокнот. Первая же страница заставляет его задохнуться от боли: на Баки насмешливо смотрит его собственная, небрежно набросанная скупыми штрихами копия. На рисунке Баки совсем мальчишка – шальная улыбка и сверкающие в прорезях маски глаза, – но выглядит таким живым, что кажется, будто он сейчас моргнет и рассмеется.  
С каждой новой страницей – все больше боли, и Баки вспоминает слова Рамлоу о том, что без боли не бывает порядка. Теперь он наконец понимает, о чем говорил этот ублюдок – абсолютный бардак у Баки в голове все отчетливее складывается в одну картину, едва он доходит до последнего изрисованного листа. Баки переворачивает страницы, надеясь найти в блокноте хоть еще один набросок, но все тщетно: Стив не успел заполнить блокнот от корки до корки в своей излюбленной манере. Стив бросил все: кофе, рисунок, свою привычную жизнь – и ушел в очередной раз сражаться за то, во что верил. Ушел, чтобы больше не вернуться ни к жизни, ни к кофе, ни к рисунку.  
На всех листах одно лишь лицо, и Баки с горечью думает о том, что пока он пытался найти себя и свое новое место, Стив отчаянно по нему скучал. Он скучал, но давал Баки время и пространство, наблюдая издалека. Что Стив присматривал за ним, становится ясно по рисункам – на них то, чего Стив просто не мог знать. На них Баки с отросшими волосами посреди заснеженной улицы, одетый как в тот день, когда он впервые решился выпить горячего шоколада в ближайшем кафе; Баки в костюме, застывший с винтовкой в руках на крыше дома; Баки, со скучающим лицом слушающий Фьюри в штабе. Стив всегда был рядом неуловимой тенью, но решиться подойти поближе так и не успел.  
Спустя две недели после смерти Стива, Баки смотрит на себя в зеркало – синий кевлар, белая звезда – и понимает одну простую вещь. Друзья могут оказаться по разные стороны баррикад, но они продолжают оставаться друзьями. Об этом явно говорит то, что Старк без вопросов оставил ему щит и отдал завещание Стива, с глубоким уважением отнесясь к его последней воле и искренне скорбя на похоронах. Просто дело в самом Баки: он всегда был на стороне Стива, даже будучи внутренне с ним не согласен – особенно будучи с ним не согласен, – лишь потому, что между ними никогда дружбы и не было. Нельзя назвать дружбой то, что течет по венам и бьется в ритме пульса. Только потеряв Стива, Баки в полной мере осознает, что любил его всю жизнь, с самой первой встречи за несгибаемую волю, твердые принципы и то, что таилось в глубине его синих спокойных глаз. Лишь теперь, когда Стива Роджерса больше нет, он может наконец себе признаться, что дружба – это то, чего Баки всегда было мало в прикосновениях Стива и его теплых улыбках. Стив был центром его Вселенной даже тогда, когда Баки не помнил сам себя, а теперь его нет. Стива Роджерса больше нет, бьется в голове мысль, когда Баки кончиками пальцев касается звезды у себя на груди и чувствует, что под веками что-то отчаянно жжется, будто слезы, которых его глаза никогда не знали, вдруг вздумали прорваться наружу наконец.  
Стива больше нет, он действительно умер, на этот раз – по-настоящему, и единственное, что Баки может сделать, – оставаться на его стороне, даже когда не согласен с наивной верой в людей и справедливость. У его внутреннего голоса интонации Стива, голос настойчиво твердит, что нужно жить дальше, нужно идти вперед и заниматься важными вещами, а не погрязать в своей скорби. Нужно быть символом и героем, это ли не лучшая дань памяти Капитану Америке? Баки не знает точно, возможно, и лучшая, но сейчас у него хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы смотреть в зеркало и стараться дышать ровно.  
Еще пару минут – и нужно выходить; руководство Щ.И.Т.а ждет своего нового Капитана, чтобы торжественно возложить на его плечи груз ответственности за спокойствие в стране вместе с капитанскими нашивками. Баки верит, что он справится. Видит бог, ничего труднее ему в своей жизни делать не приходилось даже тогда, когда они со Стивом пробирались на «Валькирию» навстречу верной смерти, но он справится. Он не может подвести Стива, не сейчас, когда на его груди, равно как и на плече, белая звезда; не теперь, когда Стива больше нет. И хотя у самого Баки после его гибели совсем ничего не осталось, кроме щита из вибраниума, синего кевлара и белой звезды, Баки упрямо вскидывает подбородок, криво улыбается и салютует своему отражению.  
Форма сидит идеально, щит привычной тяжестью ложится в руку. Баки знает: Стив бы им гордился.


End file.
